


Love

by Titti



Series: Dream Sharing [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Strong muscles clinched with strain. Sweat covered strong, athletic bodies. Limber legs folded to allow better access.

Logan thrust into his lover’s willing body, mindful of the necessity of keeping control over his animalistic nature.

Scott moaned. “God, harder. Please, show me how much you want me.”

Logan growled. “I want ya, all right. Ya won’t be able to walk without feeling me.”

“Fuck, yes.” Scott met Logan’s movements lost in desire. After minutes or hours, they both came screaming the roof down.

“I love you,” Scott whispered as his breathing slow down.

…they woke up in each other’s arms.


End file.
